1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a combination lid and tray apparatus designed for attaching to containers. On the one hand, the invention acts as a cover for enclosing and sealing the contents of the container to prevent spillage, and on the other hand, it acts as a storage receptacle to hold or store articles which may be used in conjunction with the contents of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storing cleansing agents, like Ajax.TM. and Comet.TM., and related products, such as sponges, scouring pads and soap pads, in an organized fashion is widely known to be burdensome and unsightly. Moreover, once cleansers and cleaning tools have been used, it becomes even more difficult to maintain an aesthetically pleasing cabinet or storage facility. Of course, the problem is not limited to cleaning products, but to other containers as well.
The foregoing problems have not been confronted by the prior art, however, there are some related structures presently known. One such structure is the custodial unit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,386, issued to Wellington. The Wellington patent describes a portable custodial service unit which is transported on a custodial cart. The custodial unit comprises a trash receptacle with a mountable tray for depositing trash and carrying supplies while cleaning a room. Although the invention is suitable as a trash receptacle and custodial tray, the custodial unit does not address the problem of providing a simple lid and tray for covering commercial cleanser containers to prevent spillage and for holding cleansing articles.
Another structure, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,373,622, issued to Lloyd, comprises a box having a cover with a dovetail groove for attaching a brush. In particular, the Lloyd invention relates to a shoe polish box whereby a brush may be readily attached to its cover. Obviously, this invention is limited in scope in that it is only convenient for brush attachments, as evidenced by the dovetail groove, and it would not be suitable, nor is it intended to be, for holding or storing cleaning articles and for covering cleanser containers.
The Fredette invention, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,193, is directed to a merchandising package, wherein an inverted, transparent, snap-on cup is attached to the top of a container and includes an article that is visible to the prospective purchaser to promote the sale of the main product being sold in the package. The snap-on cup could not be effectively used as a permanent storage receptacle for cleansers because its purpose is for merchandising; its use is only temporary. The snap-on cup is made from fragile plastic, and it is disposable with each purchase. Furthermore, the device is impractical for holding or storage purposes. Regular household sponges and other items can not fit under the cap; wet scouring sponges and steel wool would clog holes in cleanser-style containers, and wet sponges and pads would have a reduced life because they would not be exposed to the air for drying.
While the foregoing structures disclose various designs geared toward specific solutions, none of them solves the immediate problems previously mentioned. The present invention overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings by providing a combined lid and tray attachment that comprises a removable securing lid for cleanser containers and a holding tray that separates the cleansing products from the cleanser container.